


Clue (or that time Wells tried to warn them but they didn't listen)

by ladygriffyndor



Series: Healthy Coexistence [3]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bellarke, Board Games, Gen, References to Clue | Cluedo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-08
Updated: 2015-06-08
Packaged: 2018-04-03 10:48:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4098142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladygriffyndor/pseuds/ladygriffyndor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everyone thinks Wells is just paranoid (but he's not), Octavia gives up being a vegetarian, Lexa's reign of terror ends and a funny Facebook profile picture is uploaded. [AU where Octavia, Bellamy and Clarke live together and they invite the gang over every week to play board games.]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Clue (or that time Wells tried to warn them but they didn't listen)

**Author's Note:**

>   
>  Finally it's here! Sorry for the wait  
> Based on [this post](http://nightshifted.tumblr.com/post/113359328847/can-you-write-a-fic-about-clarke-teasing-lexa) by [nightshifted](http://archiveofourown.org/users/nightshifted/works).  
> This is not beta'd (yet) so all mistakes are mine, feel free to point them out <3

Clarke turned the key on Bellamy's car ignition. The board game box on the passenger's seemed to stare at her as she drove back home with a focused look in her face. "Not tonight, Lexa. Not tonight." She thought to herself. (More like she repeated it out loud like a mantra all the way from her mother's house to her place.)

She had woken up early in the morning, slid from Bellamy's arms in the bed and stolen the keys to his beat-down pickup truck. Abby almost had a heart attack when her tornado-like daughter used the key underneath Kane's favorite flowerpot to let herself in. After her unsuccessful attempt not to wake them up,  Clarke tried to ignore her mother's usual rant about going back into medical school as she went into her old room, retrieving the green box stacked in her closet. As a background noise, Kane begged the two stubborn women to sit down and have breakfast like a normal family, but to no use.

As the painter entered her apartment once again, she took a moment to smirk at herself before placing the green box in the stack of board games the friends had collected for their game nights to come. Making her way to the bedroom she took off her tennis shoes and joined Bellamy back in bed, the whole _Mission: Retrieve the Colonel_   (so what if she liked to name her endeavors as secret missions?) had been taken care of in her pajamas. "Your feet are cold, where the hell have you been?" He growled, starting to untangle his sleepy eyelashes.

Clarke kissed him before he started asking too many questions.

-

The green box fell on the table followed by her friends' hums of approval as they pictured the game night before them, but before Raven could open the game a horrified gasp stopped her. "Clarke _no_." Wells begged. "Not Clue, Clarke. _Please_ not Clue."

The blonde held Wells gaze, trying to remain unreadable as the group of friends attempted to make out some sense of the silent exchange between the old friends and the way Wells voiced his preoccupation. They tried to remember remember when was the last time the man had opposed in such a fervent fashion to something (three years ago, the roller coaster at Six Flags, Bellamy would never  let him forget how he _almost_ (as Wells would put it) cried).

Bellamy's eyes bounced from the artist's to her best friend's before falling on the girls sitting together in the little couch, silently asking them how to proceed. Only a second later a devilish grin formed in Octavia's face and Clarke's shoulders relaxed, if she could count on someone to go against Wells' exact wishes that was the youngest Blake.

"Dibs on Miss Scarlett!" They yelled at the same time as Wells groaned into his hands. 

With a triumphant smile, Clarke sat shuffling the cards of the game while the red token awaited for her in the table ("Game owner rights, O.") And with a groan the Blake girl snatched the Mrs. Peacock token from Lexa, who with a defeated look on her face placed Mrs. White's piece on its rightful place on the board.

"Why don't you like Clue buddy?" Raven asked Wells as she scattered the weapons in random rooms on the board.

"It's not that I didn't want to play Clue, Raven. I just didn't want to play Clue with _Clarke._ " And the way the boy whispered the words, combined with the solemn ― almost too solemn ― way in which Clarke announced she was going to proceed to place the three cards on the envelope, made Raven think that perhaps, only perhaps, they had made a big mistake by allowing Clarke to pick the game this once.

"Well, fuck."

* * *

The cards disappeared in the yellow envelope and Raven's hands left Octavia's eyes. This time she was determined not to let her cheat.

"Next time you are going to cover my eyes wipe off the car grease of your fingers, Reyes. Now I look like Commander Crazy here that one time she tried to do cosplay."

Lexa opened her mouth to defend herself but he was interrupted by Bellamy laughing. "Like you are one to talk O. Because I remember a particularly fun occasion in which you cosplayed as the The Winter Soldier and y-"

"Shut up Professor Plum."

* * *

"I think it was M-"

"You _suggest_ it was." Wells corrected, earning himself (another) glare from Bellamy. But this time Clarke didn't side up with her boyfriend, instead nodding at Wells as she approved of his commitment to the game. Raven groaned as she was once again corrected by Wells and she repeated her sentence, deliberately saying 'think' all over again, and _stressing_ it, much to Clarke and Wells dismay.

Lexa looked down to her cards to choose the one that would disprove Raven's suggestion, but in doing so Octavia took note of her too-trusting friend's card and wrote it down on her detective pad, a smug smile on her face until she realized it was her turn and her brother _had not yet moved from the damn library._

"For fucks sake Bellamy can you move your ass off the library, I _need_ to get in there."  Octavia wailed, exasperated at her stubborn brother blocking her way.  "Oh, but I'm not Bellamy, am I dear Ms. Peacock? I'm Professor Plum and you will respect me."

(Only after his pictures on the Darth Vader onesie were threatened to be uploaded to facebook did he move.)

It was too late anyway, as Clarke scored the four she needed to make it into the Dining Room, in which she accused Revered Green of first grade murder with a candlestick.  No amount of Wells' groaning could erase that shit-eating grin from the blonde's face.

* * *

A box of vegetables and bacon pizza ("I swear to you guys, being vegetarian is the best decision I've made in my life and you should all embrace it... but _dear goodness_ is that Canadian bacon on the toppings list? Bell add that to the pizza." Bellamy rolled his eyes at his sister, but ordered it anyway and no one commented on how Octavia had lasted more as a vegetarian (a week and a half) than as a rockstar (three hours)) and six won games in a row later,  Clarke still had the insufferable smile on her face and even her boyfriend, who usually looked at her as if she had hung the moon (or at the very least painted it) had started to grow tired of it.

Slowly the group of friends started to stare at Wells in the eyes and apologize in silence, and with every turn that passed by (in which the artist spoke in a pompous Sherlock-like voice) they started suggesting subtly to end the game night, but the blonde dismissed them swiftly.

"I have to work early tomorrow..."

"You have the damn wrench or not, Blake?"

"Woah, look at the time I'm sure..."

"Lexa just make your suggestion or let me into the observatory."

"I think th-"

"Less talk, more mystery solving, mister."

* * *

As the night turned into early morning, the Detective Notes of all the friends revealed more and more of their personalities: Wells' had boxes that could have been checked, but he had forgotten to do so (like that one time Raven showed him the wrench and he was too busy laughing at the irony); Raven's was full of random crosses, she had given up on notes halfway through the game, but when she spotted Octavia peering into her paper she had started crossing things at random, watching her friend's confusion grow which it turn; Lexa's was somewhere in the couch where she had installed herself after Clarke proved one of her accusations wrong for the third time in a row and she got tired of having the blonde kick her ass (isn't revenge just sweet?).

The artist's notes were fuller than anyone's, not only were the little boxes crossed neatly, but she kept track of who had shown which card to whom, which cards she had shown to whom and what her top suspects were. If only she could score enough on the dice to get to the Conservatory she would achieve her victory number ten...

But the dice fell one point short, almost mocking her, and she sighed, annoyed.

"My turn, princess." Bellamy said and tossed the dices. Once in the library the man spoke smugly. "I _accuse_ Miss Scarlett, in the Billiard Room, with the dagger." ("For the millionth time Blake, it's a _knife_ just because you are a professor doesn't mean you have to talk like an asshole. And if you say _spanner_ once more I swear I..." Raven snapped, rolling her eyes.)

Clarke blinked, she was still deciding between the Conservatory and the Billiard room, and Bellamy just _knew_?! She knew exactly what cards he held in his hand, it couldn't be possible.

Lexa reached for the envelope excitedly, fearing that the freckled man would be mistaken but hoping for the best case scenario in which they could all go home and call it a night (or an early morning).

"Bellamy wins." Lexa exclaimed, beaming, and the group cheered as Clarke's nine-wins-in-a-row-smoke-it-Lexa streak was broken.  The blonde snatched the cards from Lexa's hand and stared at the Billiard Room card mocking her.

"But how did you... _how did you know_?" Clarke asked Bellamy, her eyes open like plates as her boyfriend beamed proudly. "I didn't."

With a smug smile on his face he showed her the completely empty Detective Notes pad. "I guessed."

"Uh-oh."  Wells whispered and everyone had the sudden urge to flee the room and protect themselves, except Bellamy who innocently leaned forward for a victory kiss, but he was met with the artist's both hands pushing him on the chest.

"You don't just _guess_ at Clue, Bellamy Blake! Where's your goddamn honor? This is a _serious_ game and you can't just wing it. _Shame on you Blake."_

It would have been terribly hilarious (well, it _was_ hilarious) had he not experienced firsthand just a few weeks ago how personal Clarke took all board games.

Lexa, Raven and Wells murmured their goodbyes and escaped the apartment, leaving the Blakes to the fulminating glare of the blonde. "And I swear to Picasso, Octavia. If you ever peer on my Detective Notes ever again it's going to be _your_ embarrassing photos that end up online."

(Three days later Bellamy changes his Facebook profile picture to one of himself wearing the Darth Vader onesie and holding a "Forgive me?" sign. Clarke finds it too adorable to remain mad at him and lets him come back to bed, besides he was starting to ruin the couch.)


End file.
